Before a tire can be removed completely from its rim it is necessary to detach the beads from their bead clipping edges present on the rim.
This operation is done by means of a suitable bead breaking unit, normally present on the tire changing machine. The traditional bead breaking units comprise an arm having a first end hinged to the supporting base and a second end associated to a bead breaking tool, otherwise called small shovel.
An automatic linear actuator is placed in between the arm and the base of the machine that allows the arm to rotate and, in particular, its oscillation between a working position, wherein the bead breaking tool is in proximity of the machine and in contact with the wheel to bead break, and an idle position, wherein the bead breaking tool is kept away from the base.
The known bead breaking units do have some drawbacks however, in particular due to the disparity of the sizes, shapes and stiffness characteristics of the tires that are available on the market. The variation of these parameters unavoidably influences the good outcome of the bead breaking operation, sometimes making it more difficult, laborious and even risky for the safety of the wheel itself
However, the known bead breaking units are susceptible to additional upgrading.
The need is highly felt in this sector to avoid such a technical problem by using a bead breaking unit with mechanical characteristics that make it suitable for bead breaking different types of tire.